Une rupture fracassante
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: [Spoil s04 ou s05] Shawn vient de se faire jeter par Juliette et décide de se défouler un peu au grand damne de Gus... OS


Auteur : yuuki Tohma

Fandom : Psych. (et ça appartient à ses réalisateurs)

Note : Je sais ce qu'il se passe à la saison 5 ou 6 ou 7, entre Jul et Shawn mais je l'ai écris sans vouloir spoiler enfin bref c'est un spoil mais c'en est pas un x) Si vous avez été spoilé désolé ._.

Prompt : J'ai envie de casser quelque chose

- Shawn, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'intéressé se retourna, un air calme planté sur son visage, comme collé avec de la glue. Avec un ton des plus douteux, et un objet en verre dans les mains, il eut un vague sourire et fit :

- Rien, j'ai juste envie de casser quelque chose.  
- Tu n'as pas envie, tu es entrain.  
- C'est vrai, on peut aussi dire ça comme ça.

Gus attrapa en vitesse l'objet qui appartenait à la victime et le reposa là où son meilleur ami l'avait trouvé. Il émit un long soupir de soulagement, et se retourna vers Shawn, qui semblait prêt à attraper un autre objet pour le balancer :

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a lâché que tu dois te lâcher à ton tour sur les objets qui ne t'appartiennent pas...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ce n'est pas comme quand ton père était à l'hôpital, tu sais...  
- Vraiment ?

Shawn restait parfaitement calme. Il évitait de se souvenir du moment ou Juliette l'avait regardé avec son air contrarié et à la fois coupable, pour lui annoncer sans se retenir : « Je suis désolé Shawn, mais ça ne peut pas continuer entre nous ».  
Par la suite, elle avait énoncé toutes les raisons. Elle lui avait dit tout cela avec une voix pleine de culpabilité, mais on sentait également un soupçon de reproche qui avait légèrement agacé Shawn. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas, que décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à être sur la même longueur que lui, que parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître, et aussi qu'elle était, de fait, déçue que ça se passe comme ça. Que parfois, l'homme avait un très bon caractère, et que d'autres fois, elle avait plus l'impression de trainer avec un gamin de six ans, et que même si au début ça ne la dérangeait pas, que ça la faisait rire, elle en avait finalement eu assez parce que c'était embêtant tout de même.

L'enquêteur attrapa sous une impulsion un dossier plein de papiers. Gus sentant que celui-ci allait finir dans trois secondes par être un bazar incommensurable, il se précipita pour tenter de le récupérer, en tirant après l'objet que détenait son meilleur ami, faisant par la même occasion d'étranges grimaces.

- Nooon pas ça. Shawn ! Si Lassie ou Juliette voient ça, on va perdre l'enquête !

Le mot Juliette le fit frissonner, et, luttant contre la force qu'employait son meilleur ami, il envoya valdinguer le dossier, créant par la même, une tempête de papier.  
Il se souvint, qu'elle avait continué à énoncer tout ce qui lui déplaisait, que de plus pour elle, Shawn n'en faisait que trop à sa tête. Il ne semblait vouloir faire aucune concession. Il faisait tout dans l'instant sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, et parfois, cela la gênait, surtout en plein milieu des enquêtes ou de la rue. Qu'elle aimait tout de même ce côté, mais que cela lui déplaisait trop souvent.  
D'accord, il était un peu impulsif, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme non ?

- Tant pis.

Il attrapa un autre dossier et le fit voler par-dessus le bureau. Tiens un indice par là. Shawn fronça les sourcils, l'observa, et le retint. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour faire son tour de médium et qu'ainsi, on retrouve le meurtrier. De toute façon, il savait déjà qui c'était. Il avait juste besoin de se passer les nerfs, un peu.  
Et puis, il savait parfaitement que son tour débile ne marcherait plus. Juliette avait compris qu'il mentait à ce niveau-là. C'est la chose qui l'avait poussé à rompre avec. Elle le lui avait dit : « Et je n'aime vraiment pas les menteurs. » Il ne mentait pas. Il s'amusait, c'est tout. Il voulait juste s'éclater comme un enfant. Pouvoir être lui-même. Tout ce que la blonde lui avait reproché, était-ce qu'il était.  
Et cela le rendait aussi malheureux qu'en colère.  
Il se contrefichait de savoir qui était le coupable au fond, il avait juste besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, d'essayer de se remettre de cette rupture. Qu'il trouvait idiote. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait lâché. Il voulait la récupérer. Il ne la lâcherait pas de toute façon. Shawn était bien trop têtu pour cela.

- On est ici pour chercher des indices, pas pour...  
- Je sais qui est le coupable.

Gus le fixa, avec un air surpris, puis eut l'air ravi. Il avait toujours confiance dans les capacités particulières de son meilleur ami.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à retourner au commissariat et...  
- Non. Pas encore.

Shawn attrapa de nouveau un objet, et dans un calme olympien, qui de toute façon n'était pas réel, il entreprit de le détruire à son tour.  
Gus se précipita, et décida enfin d'agir, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

- Shawn ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous retire l'enquête ?  
- Tant pis. Juliette pourra se débrouiller toute seule, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait pour toi et qu'elle t'a quitté que tu dois être comme ça. En plus, on a besoin de l'argent qu'ils nous donneront !  
- J'ai qu'à devenir un vrai médium à plein temps, sans enquête.  
- Je pense plutôt que tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour te remettre de cette rupture.  
- Quoi ?

Gus le regarda avec un sourire de celui qui semblait être sûr de lui, il attrapa son meilleur ami et le tira pour partir de cette maison avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve en pleine effraction :

- On va aller manger une glace. Viens. Après on ira caresser des lapins.

Les yeux de Shawn s'illuminèrent de plaisir. Il se laissa traîner, et même, y alla de sa propre volonté d'un seul coup.  
Certes, Juliette l'avait lâché parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, mais il y avait une personne qui savait le déchiffrer, l'accepter et l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Même si Shawn était impulsif, un peu menteur, et complètement gamin. Et sur ce point, personne ne pourrais jamais dépasser Gus.  
Gus de son côté, savait que son plan marcherait, que son meilleur ami s'en remettrait, surtout quand il toucherait le poil doux et soyeux des lapins de l'animalerie du coin, et que finalement, il ferait la lumière sur l'identité du coupable.  
Le noir avait beau n'être que l'acolyte du grand génie de détective, il n'était pas un fair-valoir. Loin de là. Il était le seul qui savait avec perfection comment marchait Shawn, et comment le calmer.

Fin.


End file.
